Kensington Shipping Platform
Kensington Shipping Platform, owned and operated by Gateway Shipping, serves as a major staging area for the shipment of goods in and out of the New London system. Infocard *LOCATION: New London system *OWNER: Gateway Shipping *CLASS: Izzard *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 500 Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Beryllium - $192 *Consumer Goods - $216 *Food Rations - $42 *Gold - $459 *H-Fuel - $348 *Mining Machinery - $450 *Niobium - $688 *Oxygen - $7 *Pharmaceuticals - $224 *Silver - $364 *Water - $21 Guns For Sale *Starbeam *Stunpulse *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam Turrets For Sale *Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine Base Rumors "This is Gateway's home base and hub for shipping operations throughout the Sirius Sector. Bowex made sure that we couldn't use London itself as our base. We've adapted okay. It's actually a little more centrally located." - Kensington Bartender Bernard Tyrell "Just turning my ship around right now. Got in from Narita in the New Tokyo system yesterday with a load of H-Fuel. I'll head back there tomorrow with a load of Beryllium from the Cardiff mine in Cambridge." - Jeremy Wilby, Gateway Shipping "We went to Leeds to pick up Mining Machinery last week. What a pit. That's what happens when you let a company like BMM go unchecked for centuries -- pure greed, with no thought of the consequences. We'll be heading on to Cardiff and eventually Freeport 1 from here." - Laurence Phillipe, Gateway Shipping "I'm running supplies up to the Holman Outpost. They get Consumer Goods, Pharmaceuticals, and Food. I usually pick up a couple of containers of Niobium mined from Tau-23 on the return trip. Outcasts are the main threat for us up in Tau-31." - Ryan Thompson, Gateway Shipping "Our two big cargos for long-range runs into Liberty are Beryllium and Gold. That Gold attracts a lot of attention, especially in the Independent Worlds, although the Corsairs have begun to hit us just outside the base here." - Kensington Bartender Bernard Tyrell "One of the key aims of our partnership with IMG is to get along with as many of the criminal factions as we can, thereby lowering our operating costs in the Border Worlds, which will comprise the bulk of future mineral discoveries in the sector. BMM and Bowex take a much harder line, which hurts them with factions like the Mollys and Red Hessians." - Jeremy Wilby, Gateway Shipping "Silver is brought in from the IMG Freeport in Omega-7. Then we ship it out to New London and the terraforming folks." - Laurence Phillipe, Gateway Shipping "We'd like to get more involved in the Luxury Goods and Food trade, but Bowex has a lock on that. Its exclusive military and police supply contract are the worst because they make the Bretonian government pay though the nose. That's what you get with centuries of no competition." - Ryan Thompson, Gateway Shipping "Gateway and the IMG are partners. We haul their minerals and supplies to distant markets. ALG has recently joined our little group, enablign us to expand into Rheinland and take on the Daumann-Republican monopoly, which is eerily similar to our own BMM - Bowex road block." - Kensington Bartender Bernard Tyrell "Those Gaians had the gall to attack this base the other day. I guess they were going for storage depots. Too many police and Bounty Hunters around. They chased them off pretty quick." - Frank Sherman, Planetform "We get our basic supplies and Silver from Kensington. Our base is just across the way. Pretty quiet over there -- feels more like a real HQ than this. I like to hear the pilots' stories here at the bar." - Frank Sherman, Planetform "Seems like these Gateway people have a much easier time with the criminal element than we do, except, of course, the Corsairs and Outcasts. Nobody gets close with them, at least not on the legitimate side of the coin." - Frank Sherman, Planetform "We're just stopping by to pick up basic supplies for the Hood in Dublin. We usually get Food, Water, Oxygen, Pharmaceuticals, and such. There are lots of miners to support out there. Everyone scrambles for supply duty -- a chance to get back to the world, if ya know what I mean." - Ron Scarborough, Independent Miners Guild "I'm based in Cambridge most of the time, where Beryllium at Cardiff is mined. It's the first operation opened by the IMG. We usually pick up our Mining Machinery here for the return." - Ron Scarborough, Independent Miners Guild "The Gold run from the Hood used to be a cake walk back when the Mollys weren't really our enemies. That all changed when the Corsairs came to town. Corsairs have been hurting our operation pretty badly. We lost two Gold shipments in a row last month." - Ron Scarborough, Independent Miners Guild "I almost caught me a Corsair smuggler crossing the Manchester Trade Lane the other day. Saw him scurry across in front of us. We pursued him, but lost him in the fields. The Corsairs mostly ship Artifacts, which wouldn't be a business model if those idiot aristocrats back in London would stop buying them." - Constable Sophie Watson, Bretonia Police "We were asked to provide supplementary security for this group of bases following the sharp increase in Corsair activity around here. We've had direct attacks from the Somerset Field twice in recent weeks. It got pretty bloody." - Captain Kenneth Swift, Bretonia Police "I alternately patrol the two eastern Trade Lanes that originate here, but I dread the Cambridge Jump Gate run the most. I start getting the shakes a good hour before heading out on those days. I signed up for the police, not the military." - Constable Sophie Watson, Bretonia Police "The Gaians aren't really active south of the Devon Field. They're more of a northern Bretonian problem. I've never seen them in Cambridge, which is kind of ironic since that's where most of them originally came from." - Captain Kenneth Swift, Bretonia Police "They just transferred me from Cambridge for my expert knowledge of Corsairs, as they put it. The only advice I can offer is run for your life. Leeds is starting to look more and more attractive." - Constable Sophie Watson, Bretonia Police "The Gaians are always putting out probing attacks on this area to check for a lull in our patrols. We can't give them the chance." - Captain Kenneth Swift, Bretonia Police Rep Hacks Available Gateway Shipping, Independent Miners Guild, Planetform, Samura Heavy Industries Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems